Bonus Round: Witch
"Bonus Round" is the Sixth Episode of the Witch. For the Sixth Episode of another character, see Bonus Round. Description Text Everything's back to normal again! Until you go down a floor - the further you go into the dungeons, the more the rules change... Rules Start with standard rules. Gain bonus rules as you descend further. How To Unlock Win 4 episodes (of 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5) with the Witch. Leveling Up Available Items Weapons *Gladioli *Infliction (Possible starting equipment option) *Life Drain *Lucky 7 (Possible Level 2 reward option) *Magic Dagger *Magic Spear *Magic Thistle *Moonlight Spear *Slime Ball *Snapdragon (Possible starting equipment option) *Sonic Wave (Possible Level 2 reward option) Shields *Thick Skin Magic *Blizzard *Blood Cauldron *Blue Ocean *Bronze Cauldron *Burning Light (Possible Level 2 reward option) *Catastrophe *Cauldron (Possible starting equipment option) *Cold Snap (Possible Level 2 reward option) *Counter Spell *Crucible *Electric Shock (Possible Level 2 reward option) *Enchanted Bolt *Enchanted Shield *Flower Pot (Possible starting equipment option) *Fruit Bowl (Possible starting equipment option) *Glass Cauldron *Gold Cauldron *Gumball Machine *Hall of Mirrors *Harvest Scythe *Healing Crystal *Hex *Honeysuckle *Ice Shard (Possible Level 2 reward option) *Illuminate *Inferno *Lightning Bolt *Lunasa *Magic Missile *Magic Shield *Mirror Cauldron *Moon Beam *Northern Lights *Shockwave *Silver Cauldron *Spring Equinox *Stew Pot *Summer Solstice *Sun Beam (Possible Level 2 reward option) *Sunburn *Winds of Winter *Winter Solstice Items *Bandage *Candle *Daffodil (Possible starting equipment option) *Fury Spell *Nudge *Saw Wave *Skeleton Key *Subdivide *Vise Grip Floors This episode uses the "witch_remixgenerator" and "remixrules" generators. Starting Equipment As with other Bonus Round episodes, the player has a choice of starting equipment. 2 options will be available for normal difficulty, and 1 option will be available for hard difficulty (once hard is unlocked by completing the episode in normal difficulty). All options will be selected from the following list: * Infliction and Daffodil * Fruit Bowl and Snapdragon * Flower Pot and Infliction * Cauldron and Snapdragon Floor 1 It's a "tiny" floor. Items There is one chest on this floor. It will contain one of the following: *Enchanted Shield OR Blue Ocean OR Magic Shield *Vise Grip OR Nudge Enemies 2 LV.1 Enemies (a total of 2 XP) Floor 2 It's a "normal" floor. Items There is one chest on this floor. It will contain either Mirror Cauldron or Hall of Mirrors. Enemies 3 LV.2 Enemies (a total of 6 XP) Other * 2 apples * A shop, which will sell one of these items: **Enchanted Shield OR Blue Ocean OR Magic Shield **Vise Grip OR Nudge * one of these items: **Gumball Machine OR Thick Skin **Moonlight Spear **Sunburn **Winds of Winter **Magic Thistle **Enchanted Bolt **Magic Missile **Life Drain OR Bandage OR Healing Crystal **Slime Ball **Magic Dagger **Fury Spell **Magic Spear **Hex **Catastrophe * and one of these items: **Northern Lights **Bronze Cauldron **Blood Cauldron **Stew Pot **Saw Wave **Subdivide **Candle **Illuminate **Glass Cauldron **Gold Cauldron **Silver Cauldron **Skeleton Key **Counter Spell **Lunasa OR Crucible OR Spring Equinox Floor 3 It's a "normal" floor. Items You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: **Northern Lights **Bronze Cauldron **Blood Cauldron **Stew Pot **Saw Wave **Subdivide **Candle **Illuminate **Glass Cauldron **Gold Cauldron **Silver Cauldron **Skeleton Key **Counter Spell **Lunasa OR Crucible OR Spring Equinox Enemies 1 LV.2 Enemy, and 2 LV.3 Enemies (a total of 8 XP) Other * 2 apples * A shop, which will sell an apple, either Flower Pot OR Honeysuckle, and one of the following: **Gumball Machine OR Thick Skin **Moonlight Spear **Sunburn **Winds of Winter **Magic Thistle **Enchanted Bolt **Magic Missile **Life Drain OR Bandage OR Healing Crystal **Slime Ball **Magic Dagger **Fury Spell **Magic Spear **Hex **Catastrophe Floor 4 It's a "normal" floor. Item You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: *Moon Beam *Gladioli *Enchanted Bolt *Northern Lights *Bronze Cauldron *Blood Cauldron *Stew Pot *Saw Wave *Subdivide *Candle *Illuminate *Glass Cauldron *Gold Cauldron *Silver Cauldron *Skeleton Key *Counter Spell *Lunasa OR Crucible OR Spring Equinox *Gumball Machine OR Thick Skin *Moonlight Spear *Sunburn *Winds of Winter *Magic Thistle *Enchanted Bolt *Magic Missile *Life Drain OR Bandage OR Healing Crystal *Slime Ball *Magic Dagger *Fury Spell *Magic Spear *Hex *Catastrophe Enemies 1 LV.3 Enemy, and 2 LV.4 Enemies (a total of 11 XP) Other * 2 apples Floor 5 Item It's a "big" floor. There are no chests on this floor. Enemies 2 LV.4 Enemies, and 2 LV.5 Enemies (a total of 18 XP) Other * 3 apples * A shop which will sell an apple, one of these items: **Summer Solstice **Winter Solstice **Harvest Scythe * and one of these items: **Lightning Bolt **Inferno **Blizzard **Shockwave **Gumball Machine OR Thick Skin **Moonlight Spear **Sunburn **Winds of Winter **Magic Thistle **Enchanted Bolt **Magic Missile **Life Drain OR Bandage OR Healing Crystal **Slime Ball **Magic Dagger **Fury Spell **Magic Spear **Hex **Catastrophe Floor 6 Enemies It's the last stage so you will find a boss. Trivia *Copycat cannot be encountered in this Episode. Category:Episodes